


I Hate That I Want You

by moonlittides



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Season/Series 01, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: Regina and Emma's rivalry finally comes to a head, but not in the way either of them expected.





	I Hate That I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is set sometime in season 1 and was inspired a Chuck and Blair scene from Gossip Girl (4x07). The dialogue at in the first part is taken from that scene.

Regina stands in front of the grand fireplace, her face aglow from the roaring log fire burning at it's center. She hears footsteps come from in the hall which she immediately recognises as Emma's.

"This pretense of civility has been exhausting," Regina begins.

Stepping from the hallway into the living room, Emma nods. "Being amicable isn't in our blood."

Regina hopes she will leave it at that, but this is Emma Swan, so of course she's not going to leave it at that.

"I've realized we're not friends. Friends have to like each other. And after what happened tonight, I could never like you."

Regina scoffs and swings around to face Emma.

"I could never like you either. In fact, I hate you."

Emma walks even closer, her heart pumping in her chest hard and fast at hearing Regina say that.

"I've never hated anyone more."

Regina progresses towards Emma, her stare filled with rage, her teeth gritted as she says, "Every nerve ending in my body is electrified by hatred."

"There is a fiery pit of hate burning inside me, ready to explode," Emma says, the tone of her voice fiercer.

Silence extends between them for a couple of seconds. Only a few feet seperate them now and their breathing is loud and ragged. Emma can feel her insides churning as she anticipates what Regina will say next.

"So it's settled then?" Regina states matter-of-factly

"We're settled."

Their eyes never leave each other, as their chests rise and fall, the only sounds in the from coming from the cackling fire and their panting. The atmosphere is so electrically charged that it feels as though fireworks are exploding one after the other. Each one louder, bigger, brighter and more intensifying than the next. Emma has said all she needs to say, as has Regina, yet the two women don't move an inch. Both of them paralyses by the tension that is consuming them from the inside out.

All at once Regina strides forwards just as Emma does and reaching her hand out, Regina grabs a fistful of Emma's golden girls and captures her lips with her own. Moans of elation escape them both as they frantically kiss as though their lives depend on it. Emma's hands speedily run up and down Regina's body, focusing on her bare back, exposed by the stunning red dress she's wearing. Shivers shoot through Regina's entire being at feeling Emma's cool fingertips on her skin and she presses her moist lips to Emma's even harder, her tongue slowly prying open Emma's mouth. With their arms wrapped about each other, they begin to stumble backwards, their eyes still closed as they get lost in each other's kiss. Emma's back hits the grand piano situated in front of the large window that looks out over New York, but it doesn't disorientate her and she simply winds her hands into Regina's lustrous dark bob, as Regina cups her ass and assists her into climbing atop the piano.

Regina stands between Emma's legs, her eight inch heels assisting her in reaching Emma's lips, who is perched on the sleek black surface of the piano above her. Running her hands up Emma's thigh, Regina slips the satin material of the dress she wears above the waist band of her underwear. Emma wraps her legs about Regina's back pulling her in closer, the two never breaking their kiss for even a moment.

Hungrier for more, Emma begins to nipple on Regina's pouty bottom lip and her hands focus on her breasts, still concealed beneath her dress. Slipping her hands down Regina's back, Emma reaches for the zip and glides it down. Regina removes her hands from Emma to let the dress fall to the ground and for the first time Emma moves her mouth from Regina's so as to appreciate her glorious form.

A red lacy bra accentuates her voluptuous breasts and all Emma can think about is how she wants to shed her of it immediately. Regina reaches up for Emma and brings her down from the piano, setting her down firmly on the marble ground. Emma licks, sucks and nibbles at Regina's neck as Regina assists Emma out of her dress and when the two women are stood in nothing but their underwear, they come back together, pressing their bodies together firmly as they kiss fervidly.

Feeling Regina's hot skin against hers causes Emma's desire to expand and feeling Regina's erect breasts pushed up on hers, causes her insides to clench. Suddenly, no amount of kissing is enough and Emma's hand without warning sinks down in between Regina's legs, taking Regina by surprise.

Regina opens her eyes to meet Emma's, and Emma meets her gaze with utter lust and confidence. Keeping her right hand on Regina's damp underwear, she guides Regina backwards and the two of them collapse down onto their knees on the rug laid before the fireplace. With their silhouette's lit up in by the white hot fire, the women scramble to unclasp each other's bras. Pulsating, erect nipples are revealed, displaying the level of arousal both women feel.

Taking Emma's nipple into her mouth, Regina sucks on it hard, causing a strange sense of painful pleasure to shoot through Emma's body, as she hangs her head back and moans softly. The feel of Regina's perfectly rounded, breasts in her hand are making her so wet and she knows it's time. She doesn't even need Regina's assistance as she willingly slips her panties down her thighs and throws them across the room.

Regina is immediately greeted by the sight of Emma's glistening folds, practically drizzling with arousal and at once all she wants to do is taste her. Lifting Regina's chin, Emma bites her bottom lip hard and then without having to ask, Regina moves from her mouth and leaves a trail of kisses from her chin until she makes it to between her legs. Inhaling deeply, Regina is overwhelmed by Emma's smell that ingulfs her and makes her ravenous for her.

Emma sits down against the cold, hard, marble floor and wrapping Regina's hair in her hand and tugging on it quite forcefully, she says, "Show me just how much you hate me."

Regina growls as she descends upon Emma. The second Emma feels Regina's hot mouth make contact with her, she calls out in surprise at the euphoric pleasure that shoots throughout her. She hadn't realised how much she'd wanted this. How long she'd been desperately  _needing_  this. The rivalry that has been between them since the day they met, the heated fights, the unbearable tension, it was all a mask for their frustration. Their s _exual_  frustration. That facade they've been maintaining completely falls away now as Emma gets everything she's been famished for.

Regina swirls her tongue around Emma, the throbbing nub at her center erect and alerting Regina that it is in desperate need of attention. Regina is selective about when and how she approaches it, wanting to savour this for as long as she possibly can. The thrill of knowing that Regina is getting inside the saviour is intoxicating and she never wanted it to end.

Putting her hands either side of Regina's head and gently gyrating her hips against, Emma hangs her head back, her eyes closed as she absorbs every ounce of sexual pleasure vibrating throughout the nerves in her body.

When Regina dares to nibble at Emma, Emma cries out momentarily, surprised by the sensation but in a very  _good_  way. In fact, Emma realises she wants more of that. She doesn't want Regina to be sot and gentle, she wants to be covered in Regina's claw and teeth marks, she wants her skin to be red from where Regina has claimed her, she wants her body to be marked by Regina in every which way.

Pulling on Regina's hair tighter, Regina responds to Emma's cue and reaches her hands up to Emma's thighs, sinking her nails into her flesh. Strangely that only turns Emma on even more and she pushes against Regina's face so hard she's surprised Regina doesn't drown inside her.

As Regina ups the anti, she feels her center pulsating with need. She can't wait to find out what Emma has in store for her. In fact, that thought alone pushes her on and causes her to want to make Emma finish faster than she originally planned.

Taking a long, slender finger and sinking it into Emma's silken, wet insides, Regina curves her finger up and is immediately greeted by the spongy wall of Emma's bulging g-spot.

Emma jerks backwards and gasps, but soon gives into the unbelievable sensation of feeling Regina inside her. Slipping a second and a third finger in with ease, Regina reaches her hand up and twizzles Emma's nipples. She wishes she could take them in her mouth again, but right now she's perfectly happy with where her mouth is and by the sound of her groans, so is Emma.

After the constant push and pull that has been between Regina and Emma these passing weeks, being able to render Emma this powerless is so unbelievably satisfying for Regina and it turns her on beyond comprehension. Since the day she saw Miss Swan standing on her doorstep she wanted to take her, she just hasn't anticipated  _this_  was the way she wanted to take her.

With her fingers sliding in and out at moderate pace, Regina takes the oppourtunity to wonder up to Emma and Emma doesn't protest, as she grabs Regina's ass in her hand and pulls her up to her. Regina manages to keep her fingers where they need to be as Emma kisses her maniacally. Unlike earlier, all technique and precision of her tongue and mouth has disappeared and Regina knows it is because she is lost in the enthralls of a brimming orgasm.

Sliding lower, Regina kisses and sucks Emma's breast so hard that she knows it will leave a love bite, before proceeding south. Stealing one final glance at Emma, whose eyes are glazed over and her mouth agape, her breats jiggling from the force of Regina's fingers plummeting in and out of her, Regina feasts upon Emma once more.

Going in at full speed and intensity at Emma's core, Emma reaches out and pulls at Regina's hair hard, the pleasure threatening to explode at once.

"Oh! Oh god!" Emma calls.

She wanted to hold out for longer, but how can she now?

Her head bobbing up and down, Regina focuses her tongue on Emma's throbbing clit as he fingers plunge deeper and curl even more so. Opening her legs wider so as to give Regina even better access, Emma involuntarily begins to wiggle her hips from side to side, whilst simultaneously thrusting forward and the quietly modest moans she's been making up until now turn into high, electrifying squeals of pleasure that spur Regina on further.

Regina feels Emma's walls begin to tense around her slightly and she knows that it's time, so with one final thrust she hits Emma in just the right spot. For a second Regina thinks she anticipated it all wrong, because Emma's body freezes and the room feels silent.

Suddenly a delayed wave of earth shattering orgasmic pleasure rips it's way from Emma's toes and explodes at her very center causing her body to convulse and her squeals to turn into shrieks. Regina grows ravenous as she dares to nibble Emma's throbbing center and the pain only intensifies Emma's pleasure as she winds her fingers into Regina's hair and pulls even tighter until Regina's eyes water.

Aftershocks pulsate through Emma's body for a couple of minutes, causing her to involuntarily jerk lightly and the second her mind has cleared, she throws herself onto Regina and kisses her so hard that it's almost violent. Emma can taste herself on Regina's mouth which is strangely erotic and as she kisses Regina hungrily, she bites her lip so hard that it draws blood. Regina responds with just as much passion, her tongue wildly exploring Emma's mouth, low moans coming from deep in her throat. Regina can feel the wet warmness of Emma's dripping pussy on her skin and her center is wound so tight that it's unbearable. Regina runs her hands all over Emma's body as they continue to kiss and Emma seems to unconsciously continue to grind against Regina as though she's still raring for more.

When Emma's hand wanders south once more, Regina nods her head frantically begging for more. The two women meet eyes and manage to communicate as lovers of 10 years, as Emma climbs off Regina and Regina gets onto all fours.

All breath momentarily leaves Emma as she feasts her eyes upon the sight of Regina bent over. Her taut, round ass is delectible and still concealed by red panties, a problem which Emma soon rectifies as she leans forward and whips them down until they're at Regina's ankles. Having Regina like this makes Emma feel so powerful, as though she owns Regina and she is hers to do whatever she pleases with.

Emma comes up behind Regina, takes her hips in her hands and bends down to lightly bite Regina's juicy ass. She then pushes Regina's legs apart so as to get better access and reaches her right hand up to Regina's engorged pussy. Keeping her left hand on Regina's ass, Emma's right hand makes small circular motions around Regina's wet folds.

Having to wait her time has left Regina beyond frustrated and now that Emma is giving her exactly what she's been longing for, she's sure she's going to come undone immediately. She sinks her fingers into the run she's knelt on, clinging to the fabric of it as she tries to get a hold of the intense pleasure that is already starting to build.

"I want you inside me," Regina breathes desperately.

Emma obeys and glides two fingers into Regina with ease. Reaching her left hand forward, Emma squeezes Regina's breast in her hand as she slowly slides her fingers in and out, ensuring to tickle Regina's clit lightly with each outward motion.

Emma soon grows frustrated of not being able to see Regina's face and of not knowing exactly how much pleasure she's taking from this, so she removes her fingers and grabs Regina by her hips, before placing her down on her back. Regina doesn't fight her and willingly lies back with her legs spread, her chest heaving from her rapid breathing.

Emma immediately lowers her mouth to Regina, lapping up her juices and slipping her fingers back inside her once more. The double penetration is almost unbearably good but still Regina wants more.

"Deeper," she demands.

Emma plummets her fingers deeper as Regina asks and doesn't take the time or care to start slowly. She vigorously moves her fingers against Regina's g-spot and licks her lightly, until Regina grabs Emma's head and lifts it up to meet her lips.

Emma's fingers continue their work as she savours the feel of Regina's pouty, soft mouth on hers and her expert tongue massaging hers firmly. Suddenly Regina's kiss completely subsides and she brings her hand up around Emma's neck as she orgasms hard and fast, her screams muffled as she buries her face in the crook of Emma's neck and bites her collarbone so forecefully that Emma cries out.

Exhausted and completely spent, the women let go of their embrace and collapse beside each other. Their chests rise and fall, their breathing heavy and the beads of sweat are on their foreheads and between their breasts glisten from the glow of the cackling fire. Both women can still feel throbbing between their legs and a tightness in their stomachs that comes only from a damn good orgasm.

"See?" Emma says, still out of breath. "I told you we could never be friends."

Regina looks across at Emma and the second their eyes meet they simultaneously break out into hysterical giggles.

When their laughter falls away after a few minutes their gaze falls back to each other and Regina says, "I hate you."

"I hate you right back," Emma replies.

Lust reflected in their eyes and seductive grins on their mouths, Regina rolls atop of Emma. Skin on skin and nothing but a mangle of limbs, the two kiss desperately, still not having managed to satiate the inexhaustible passion and hunger they have for one another.


End file.
